Of All These Yesterdays
by MacDuff
Summary: Emmerson Lynch was the handsome new student to Karakura High School. The girls love him and boys hate him. But he carries a dark secret that could get his firends killed. Companion story to my other work The Pass. OCxTatsuki. Lemon. Final Edition. R&R
1. Notice

1

This is a companion to my story _The Pass_, two stories that fall into my own metaverse: The Spiritual Awareness Universe. This story takes place seven years before _The Pass_. While this is a Bleach fan fiction, several non Bleach characters make appearances. You do not have to read _The Pass_ to understand this story, this is just and addition to the universe I've created. I do not own Bleach.


	2. The incredible Mr Lynch

**A/N: Orihime is no longer Emmerson's love interest; Tatsuki is. Emmerson's accent is a specific type of Irish accent: Mid Ulster English**_._ **I personally don't know what it sounds like, but since he is born in Ulster (Northern Ireland) he should have the proper accent. Also, I didn't write his dialogue to look Irish, but in hopefully in future stories I will. **1

_Take away all of this pain,  
>Life feels like it's all in vain,<br>Life feels like it's all in vain,  
>Blindingly it seeps through the trees,<br>Burning bright subconscious streams,  
>Falling light dismantled dreams.<em>- Of All These Yesterdays, Trivium

Monday, November 15th. 2005

"Alright class settle down please."

Few words can calm a class of high school seniors more than the ones spoken by Ms. Ochi. Right away the class settled into their respective seat and waited for the class to begin. At the back sat Ichigo Kurusaki, looking unamused and board. To his left sat Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima to left and Yasutora "Chad" Sado in the seat in front of him. Another of his friends, Uyru Ishida, was directly up front.

It has been seventeen months since Aizan's defeat, and frankly Ichigo and company found the current peace slightly boring. Sure, hollows still pop up and their friends from the Soul Society visit when they can, but overall, while they are glad to have won the Winter War, wouldn't mind a little more action in their lives. Now the only thing they have to occupy their time is the mountain of school work they have to do and decide where they want to go to college. Ms. Ochi began to speak again.

"Class, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student to the class. He's a transfer student from Europe, so please welcome to our class Emmerson Jackson Lynch."

The door to the class opened, and everyone turned to get a look at the new student. What walked in the door made the girls sigh with delight and the boy groan in defeat. He stood 6'3", with long blonde hair tied back into a tight pony tail. A smirk was affixed on his handsome face, his emerald green eyes dazzling every single girl in the classroom. His attire was the standard school uniform with several variations to it: jacket open, a blue tie with thin yellow stripes and a worn pair of square toed black leather biker boots.

"Welcome Mt. Lynch, would you like to share a little about yourself?"

"Most certainly", answered Emmerson in his smooth Irish brogue again made the girls giddy with excitement. "Names Emmerson Lynch, I was born February 8th, 1986 in Londonderry, Northern Ireland, the youngest member of a Catholic family in a Protestant neighborhood. I'd say that about all I got, so where do I sit?"

"You can pick Mr. Lynch."

He scouted the empty seats for a second before he pick one in the middle of the room. "Bingo!" Bending his knees Emmerson leapt onto the desk in front of him, then leaped over three desks and landed on the empty one between two male students on one foot, then hopped off onto the floor and took a bow while the class applauded his performance.

"Alright Mr. Lynch, have a seat."

Heading the teacher's word he took his seat and settled in. While Ms. Tanaka went over the history lesson Emmerson used the time to look over his classmates to get a feel for what he was in store for him. Most of the ladies in the class looked nice to his eye, but none really stood out. What did stand out was the tall dude in the back of the class

_Jesus Mary he's a tall one, make sure not to fuck with him, or the fellow behind him, looks angry. Well Emm, I think you'll like it here, hopefully that bastard Noah won't think to look in Japan_

While Emmerson was lost to his studies and his thoughts, Ichigo was in the middle of a pestering session at the hands of his friend Keigo. "On no! Did you see that Ichigo he going to steal all the girls and there won't be ant for us did you see how all the girls looked at him awwwww maaaaann-."

Keigo went quite after Ichigo put a foot to the side of his head. "Shut the hell up Keigo. It's not like you get the girls anyway."

"You're an evil person Ichigo!"

Lunch

The usual rooftop lunch goers where gathered in their usual groups, the main topic being the new kid in school. Even Ichigo and company were discussing him while they waited for Tatsuki to show up. "I don't know how I feel about him; I'd have to talk to him first."

"Nice to know that after a year and a half you're still terrible at sensing Reiatsu Ichigo." remarked Uyru, "I felt his before he even entered the classroom."

"So is he a?"

"No Ichigo, he's a human that can see spirits, like you once were."

"Oh, what do you think Chad?"

"Don't know, he's agile, you see the way he leapt up and over the desks." rumbled the deep voice of Chad. "Speak of the devil. . ."

Uyru felt him before he opened the door to the roof. Moments later the door swung open and out stepped Emmerson, who took a moment to pick a group to interact with. _Let's see, no girl groups, eh not Keigo, little bugger's to jittery for me. . . ahh, the tall one and the angry bastard_

Emmerson waved to Ichigo to get his attention, and when he looked over to him Emmerson used hand gestures to ask if he could join them. Ichigo waved him over. _Good, he knew what he meant. Last time I did that I almost went home with the town queer Johnny O'Grady._

Striding over to them with an Irish swagger, Emmerson took a leaning position next to a sitting Uyru. "Well well, you all know my name but I don't know yours."

"Ichigo Kurusaki"

"Chad"

"Uyru Ishida"

"Pleasure to meet all of ya!" exclaimed Emmerson. Looking from left to right, Emmerson slyly removed a zippo and a soft pack of unfiltered Lucky Strikes. He had one lit up before they noticed.

"What the hell! You can't smoke at school!"

"Ah relax Ichigo; I'll keep the smoke from your delicate lungs. Care to comment Uyru?"

"No, my dad smokes so I'm used to the smell. Can I ask why you came to Japan from Northern Ireland? Seems a little extreme."

Emmerson took a drag from his smoke before answering, "Ulster's getting a little too hot these days, tired of all the fucken militant factions in the rest of Europe."

"Where's Ulster?"

"That's the traditional name of Northern Ireland Ichigo." answered Uyru.

"How do you know all this shit?"

While those two went at it Emmerson was taking in the sight. _These guys are funny as hell_. He watched as they traded insults before going quite "Hey Emmerson."

"Yes my baritone voice friend?"

"What did you mean by all the factions?"

"All the god damn homegrown idiots who don't like the way things are and try to change it. Neo Nazi factions, Neo Communism, Separatists, Eco Freaks and all the other shit that make people want to change things. It's even worse in the British Isles. Scottish Nationals, Irish Republicans, Ulster Unionist-."

"Slow down dude! What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ichigo, looking very confused.

"So sorry friend. As most people know the British Isles contains two islands: to the west is Ireland and the east island is the United Kingdom. Within the U.K. are four countries: England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. England rules the land and the other three countries don't like it. Scotland has the Scottish National Party, who want to break away and Whales as the Plaid Cymru which wants the same thing. Now Northern Ireland, that is a big bag of fucked up. The Ulster Unionist, who are mostly Protestant, what to stay with England and use terror groups to further the agenda. And on the other side you have the Irish republicans, Catholics to simplify things, want to reunite with Ireland and too use terror groups to further that goal."

Everyone was quite while the information sunk in. That is, until Chad said what Ichigo and Uyru were thinking. "No wonder you left."

"So Emmerson. . . which group did you belong to?"

_Of course the orange haired one would ask that. Easy enough to answer_. Taking the last drag off the smoke before putting it out, Emmerson removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and let his tattoo's do the talking. On his left arm was a sprawling depiction of the Crucifixion on the top side of the arm and "Blood Begets Blood" written in Latin( **Sanguis sanguinem generat**) on the underside of the arm. The right arm followed the same pattern: the top side of the arm had a large, detailed depiction of Death, a torn and tattered sham of the United Kingdom's flag at its feet with a piece stuck on the scythe and on the bottom side was "Death Be Not Proud" in Irish(**Bás Bí Gan Bródúil) **

"Can you guess what faction I supported?" Emmerson's three friends looked at them and answered at the same time: "Catholic"

"Correct." Emmerson rolled his sleeves down and put his jacket back on. "Ye don't have to accommodate for my faith boys; I'm what you call a lapsed Catholic."

"So you don't adhere to your religions teachings."

"You are so full of knowledge Uyru, I like that." Emmerson patted him on the back and reached for his cigarettes and lighter. _Damn right I don't adhere, fuck; I'm two steps away from becoming a Protista- Sweet Mother Mary_. . .

His train of thought stopped dead, if it was possible his involuntary thoughts would have stopped too at the sight in front of him. Walking out the door to the roof was a young woman about 5'1" with pretty brown eyes and long black hair reaching down past her shoulders. Her most noticeable physical trait is her very lean frame, which from this distance Emmerson could tell was very toned and muscular. Then she too stopped what she was doing when Emmerson caught her eye.

Time stopped for both of them, each one staring into each other's eyes from a distance. She was an angel to him, something strait out of the King James Bible he was force to read by the nuns at St. Mary's on Sunday.

He was like something out of a medieval fairytale to her, a handsome knight come here to sweep her off her feet and take her to his castle. Both came back to reality in embarrassing circumstances: two male students barreled into her and knocked her to the ground and Emmerson's lighter burned his thumb due to overheating. _Damn, when did I get the cigarette in my mouth? Fuck it_

"Watch where you're going asshole!"

_Girl has a temper and a mouth like Sister Elizabeth! _Emmerson power walked over to the young lady to help her up from the ground. Reaching her, she was to busy rubbing her backside to notice him until he leaned over and put out his hand.

"Can a gentleman help the young lady?"

"Oh! Sure."

She gripped his hand and with a quick pull she was on her feet and pressed against him. It surprised both of them, that was not a planned act by the two. Both stayed there, not wanting to separate, again looking in each other's eyes.

"Emmerson Lynch, at your service." _Hmm, cute little body you got there love, with a firm pair too._

"Tatsuki Arisawa." _Wow, he's ripped; I can fell his muscles from under his shirt. And he smells good too._

"LOOK! Tatsuki is making moves on the sexy new student!" shouted a random girl loud enough for everyone to turn and look at the two of them. Tatsuki's face got red with anger and turned to the direction of the voice, "Shut up!"

Emmerson just laughed to himself, "Let's go and join the three over there before they think we're datin"

Still holding her hand Emmerson led her to Ichigo and the others while the entire rooftop became abuzz with gossip about the two. Tatsuki was still speechless in the presence of the handsome Irishmen, not able to comprehend what she was feeling right now .

_What is this? I just met him and I feel all giddy inside! Ugh, I feel like Orihime! But he's so handsome. . . _

"Tatsuki are you okay and where's Orihime?

"I'm fine Ichigo, Orihime is out sick today."

"Are you sure you're okay? You kind of spaced out there."

"So what if I did! Stop asking me about it you ass!"

"Hey!. . ."

The three men look at her with frightened looks as Tatsuki and Ichigo went at each other in a furious argument.

"The lady always this. . . ?" whispered Emmerson to Uyru.

"Yes, yes she is. . . usually her range is taken out on Ichigo."

_Smooth Emm. . . a goddess incarnate and she's a terror. What can you do? _Locating it, he picked it up off the ground and relit it.

"You smoke!"

Exhaling the smoke from the first drag, he answered Tatsuki. "Yes I do my sweet minx, not a habit I would pick up."

Tatsuki went red and tried attempted to punch Emmerson in the face just as he put the cigarette in his mouth. He grabbed her wrist and used his right leg to sweep her legs out from under her. Before she could fall to the ground he moved and arm to catch her back. The final result was the two in the classic "swept her off her feet" pose.

Ichigo, Chad and Uyru couldn't believe how swift he had been in disarming the martial arts freak. "Shall we finish this dance little lady?"

Taking her hand, Emmerson pushed her back up, spun her around then extended his arm and put distance between them, tango style.The whole rooftop began to applaud the little impromptu dance between the two. Tatsuki was still red, but it was not out of anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmerson?"

"I like to make a show of things Ichigo: makes people happy or makes them laugh. So do I fit in with you guys?"

For the second time today Chad answered a question: "More than you know it."

Last Period

Twenty minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of the school a deafening roar went unnoticed in Karakura Town except to the six friends waiting for the bell to ring. No sooner did the last echo of the roar dissipated Ichigo made for the door. "I gotta use the bathroom!"

_Bathroom my ass_, thought Emmerson. Soon he too made for the door, not even bothering to give a reason why. Even with his head start, Emmerson caught up to Ichigo very quickly much to his surprise.

"What the Hell Emmerson!"

"I have to go to the bathroom? Please, you can do better than that my man."

"So what! Why are you following me!"

"You and the others weren't the only ones to hear that god awful roar. I could too, seems we are the only ones that can. And I want to see where it came from."

"No way, you'll get in the way or get hurt." Pulling out his substitute soul reaper badge, he pressed it against his chest and tried to use his now empty body as a projectile to stop Emmerson. Thinking he'd won, Ichigo then began to flash step to the origin of the roar. If he was paying attention he would have seen Emmerson sidestep his limp body and grab it before it hit the ground.

'_Can't get rid of me that easily Ichigo. . .' _ With Ichigo's body still on his shoulder Emmerson broke for the roof, deciding to take the high ground.

Across Town

Twenty minutes battling the hollow and Ichigo was having a rough go of it. This was an ugly one: it looked like an adult bat boy with a horned mask and emaciated physical appearance. Its great leathery wings kept it airborne and out of Ichigo's blade range, pissing him off.

"Damn it! Come on down and fight like a man!"

"NO! IT FUN TO WATCH YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO CATCH ME!"

The hollow flapped its mighty wings, creating a great gust of wind that knocked Ichigo off his feet and battered him with various items of street debris.

'_Damn it, every time I get close to it blasts me with wind! If I can- WHAT THE FUCK!'_

What was drawing attention was the sight of Emmerson, who he swore he left in his dust back at the high school, sailing thought the air just above the hollow's head and out of its line of sight.

"Landing gear down!" was all that the hollow heard from the flying Irishmen before a size thirteen boot slammed onto the top of the hollows head, bringing it and Emmerson down to the ground in a thunderous crash. "WHAT THE HELL WAS-ARGGGGGG!"

Another boot connected with the hollows face, launching it about fifteen feet down the road to where a stupefied Ichigo was standing, knocking it out cold.

"You going to take care of that great ugly fuck or are you going to state at it like an idiot?"

"What! Oh yeah!" Attention back on the hollow, Ichigo in one massive swing sliced the hollow down its mask, and soon it dissipated into oblivion. Putting his weapon on his back, Ichigo turned to Emmerson. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I told you that I could hear the ugly thing roar, I just assumed you'd take that as meaning I can see it too. By the way, bad move leaving your body with me."

"Why!"

"Well you hurt my feelings telling I'd be in the way, so as pay pack I hid your body, and you don't get it back until you both thank and apologize to me!"

"Go to Hell! Tell me where my body is or I'll kick your ass!"

"Considering I knocked out cold a creature you couldn't even catch without using any special items, that is a very hollow threat. Now thank me for helping you and apologize for saying I'd get in the way."

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to hit the smiling bastard in front of him, but he took into account that this man has some freaky skills with his hands and feet, so he swallowed his pride and did what he was ask. "Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry that I said you would get in the way."

"Your body is on the roof, on top of the door leading to it to be exact. Made it look like you're up there taking a nap."

"That's it, nothing. . . embarrassing?"

"You didn't leave me enough time too. Let's start out trek back to the school."

Walking like normal people, the two were quite the first couple hundred yards, just looking at random objects in the street. "Oh, um, this may sound weird but do you wouldn't happen to know anyone who has a spare couch and or floor would you?"

"Why would you. . . you don't have a place to stay do you?"

"Nope, I left Northern Ireland in a hurry and without a lot of money. So could ya help a friend out?"

"Well, the only one with space is Tatsuki, she just got her own place but I don't-."

"Feel comfortable with the idea after this afternoon on the roof? While she is very pretty and I admit, I find her very alluring, I'm not a sex crazed animal. Respecting women is something the nuns beat into me with the meter stick."

"Well. . . I guess you could ask her. You better not try anything or I'll kill you, and that's a promise."

Emmerson gave Ichigo a sideways, "Are you two. . . ?"

"What! No, I date Orihime, we're just friends."

"Really?"

"Is that so hard to understand! I mean when we were kids I had a crush on her, but I didn't act on it."

"Fair enough, and call me Emm, we're friends now. But, if she starts showing interest, and kind of hints at-."

"If she makes the first moves than by all means do you European thing."

Emmerson burst out laughing at that. "European thing? Oh I'm going to like it here."

Karakura High School 

Back at the high school Uyru and the others were waiting for Ichigo and Emmerson to get back down from the roof and join them, which they did after a few minute wait. Not one fore wasting time, Emmerson quickly made his way to Tatsuki. "Oh Tatsuki !"

"What do you want Emmerson?"

"Call me Emm. I'd hate to ask this, but in my rush to leave Europe and due to my lack of financial stability I have no place to live. So, I was wondering if I could. . . maybe crash on your couch? Or the floor if that's what you'd prefer."

_He wants to stay with me? Oh what do I do! He can't live on the street that would be awful, but what if something happens between us? What if we kill each other But he's hot. . . oh what the hell. _"Okay. You can sleep on my couch." _Maybe he can show me some of his moves._

"Bless you my lady, just let me grab the things I brought with me, I hid it in a closet."

He sprit back into the school, blowing pass groups of girls that all turned to watch him run to a unused broom closet, grab a duffle bag and the two guitar cases he hid under a pile of empty trash bags and bolt back to Tatsuki and the others. "Okay, lead the way."

The two of them began their walk to Tatsuki's apartment, their friends watching them as the turned the corner and left their sight. "How long do you think it will take for those two to start dating Ichigo?"

"Two weeks at the most, I see the way Tatsuki looked at him when we showed back up from taking care of the hollow and when he disarmed her on the roof, she's into him."

Back to the walking duo, Tatsuki was trying really hard to think of anything but him. All she could do was keep looking at him out of the corner of her eye, something that Emmerson noticed, but he let her do it until she could think of something to say. Finally something came to her. "Are you sure the couch will be okay? I could let you have my bed."

"The couch is fine, no need to give up your bed." _I've slept on worse when I was on missions. _"Do you happen to know where I could find some work? If I'm to be staying with you I'd like not to be a mooch."

"Sorry I don't."

"That's okay; I'll go searching for one later. Do I intimidate you Tatsuki?"

She began to blush a little before answering his question. "No! I could kick your ass right now if I wanted too, but I'm beat from today's gym class."

"If you say so. You know, you don't always have to act like the tough one all the time Tatsuki, a little feminine grace might just enhance your already natural beauty."

"Wh-!. . . shut up Emm!." He chuckled too himself at her response, he was looking forward to what was to come.

Tatsuki's Apartment, Night Fall

While lounging on the couch, a knock came from the front door. With Tatsuki in the shower, Emmerson got up from the couch and answered the front door. "Yes?"

"Oh! Who are you and why are you in Tatsuki's apartment?"

"You must be Orihime, Tatsuki's friend. Come in darlin' and I'll explain what a strange European is doin' in her apartment."

Emmerson moved out of the way to let her in. As soon as he closed the door Orihime was eying him over with a diligent yet silly look. "Tatsuki has a man in her living room, and he's hot!

"Relax little lady! The names Emmerson Jackson Lynch and I'm a new student from Northern Ireland. In my rush to leave I couldn't find a home so I asked Tatsuki if I could stay here. And she's in the shower-."

"Orihime ! What are you doing!"

Tatsuki was standing behind the two of them, wearing only a towel and dripping wet

"Was in the shower." _Sweet Jesus this girl has a toned body. _

Leaving him alone, Orihime walked over to Tatsuki and dragged her into the kitchen for a private conversation.

"Tatsuki I'm so happy for you! You found a man and let him move in."

"He's not my man! He didn't have a place to live, I wasn't going to let him live on the street."

"But," stammered Orihime, "You came out here in nothing but a towel, like you two were dating!"

"Stop it Orihime. It's not like that: he's cool dude and. . ." The two of them peaked around the corner and gave Emmerson a once over. Presently her was back on the couch, his dress shirt untucked and top buttons loose. His hair was still tied back, but the ponytail was loose and the bangs on the left side of his face were in his face, his typical hair style while not at school. He gave the spying ladies a wave before the disappeared back into the kitchen.

"He's kinda cute in a rascal kind of way. Now be nice to him while I finish my shower."

Orihime could only heave a sigh as a practically naked Tatsuki walked back to her bathroom, right past Emmerson. Orihime too made tracks, but to the living room. Picking a spot on the floor close to the couch, Orihime watched as Emmerson dug out a shot glass and a green bottle 3/4 full and pour himself a drink.

"What's in the bottle?"

"Whiskey, Jamison to be exact. I am Irish after all, and what kind of Irishman would I be without a bottle of whiskey. It' my usual after dinner practice."

"Really." A curious smile crossed her face has Emmerson downed his drink. "Yep, I like the taste, compared to other whiskey's and liquors.."

"What about saki?"

"No way, not again. A friend of mine imported some one summer and we polished it off in one night. I started drinking in Londonderry and woke up in Belfast in someone else's car. I later found out it was the local priest's car!"

The two laughed at that little tale, "Orihime, can I ask you a question

Orihime gave Emmerson an odd look, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, as Tatsuki always been. . . now how do I put this. . . boyish?"

"As long as I've known her. She a real good fighter and can take on anybody, but it has made her unapproachable."

"How so?."

"Well she intimidates all the boys, even Ichigo. I know that he had a crush on her once when they were in middle school, but she always scared him away by trying to hit him when he tried to flirt with her. She's been single all through high school."

_Well Emm, looks like it's time to bring out the woman inside Tatsuki._


	3. Loves Sweet Redemtion

_We are all damaged and wrong,_

_Like to sing for death alone,_

_Like to sing for death alone,_

_Hope has gone cold with its cause,_

_Lost inside it's every flaw,_

_Life is finally swallowed raw_-Of All These Yesterdays, Trivium1

Saturday, November 20th. 2005

"Emm what the fuck are you doing!"

"Huggin ya what does it look like? Now get over here ya angry teddy bear."

"AARRGGH!" The group of friend burst into fits of laughter watching Emm try and give Ichigo a hug. He has succeeded twice so far and was going for a third time. In the week since Emm's arrival he has seamlessly integrated with his new friends, like he was a longtime companion. He found a job too at a local convenience store and his supplementing Tatsuki's income from the restaurant she works at. The dyed in the wool Irishmen was just the kick in the ass they needed to lighten the dull air around them. He has especially bonded with Tatsuki; living with her has been good for both of them: Tatsuki hasn't punched Ichigo out in rage and Emm has found a decent sparring partner.

Of course he was told of their adventures a year and a half ago, as a warning that weird things can and do happen around them. While chasing Ichigo for a hug two people leaped up to Ichigo's bedroom window. One was short with short black hair and violet eyes while the other was tall with long crimson hair tied in a high ponytail. Their arrival made Ichigo stop.

"Renji? Rukia? What are you-."

"Got ya bitch!"

Ichigo's pause gave Emm the opening to tackle him to the floor and hug him, much to the joy of the rest and the confusion of the two new comers. "Get of me you fag!"

"Well fuck you too, I thought a hug would make you smile a little. . . oh well lookie here." Emm picked himself up so he could greet the new comers, who had climbed into Ichigo's bed room and were standing in front of him. "Sorry ya had to see that. Names Emmerson, call me Emm. You must be Rukia , "the midget" as I recall."

"Hey! Ichigo you bastard." With an angry look she kicked a downed Ichigo right on his forehead while Emm and the red hair dude looked each other over. He was wearing clothes that made Emmerson recall the early seventies(bell bottoms, colorful shirt etc.) while Emm was dressed in a tattered pair of dark blue jeans and belt, a green Northern Ireland soccer jersey, a gold cross and his boots.

"You must be Renji; the red hair gave you away."

The two stared at each other some more before Renji spoke up. "Like the tats."

"Thanks. Like yours too, never seen a forehead tattoo. Got anymore?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Of course. Shirts of at the same time?"

"Why not." In tandem Emm and Renji removed their shirts to show off their tattoos Renji was covered in tribal tattoos, covering his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities, and even much of his forehead. Emm had four more tattoos that the others didn't see on Monday. On his chest was a blood covered angel, its wings spread and draped in the flag of Ireland, his back had a large detailed Celtic cross and both upper arms had joker's cards on them. This display on manliness was having a heady effect on the three ladies in the room. "It's a girl's dream, to build guys with their shirts off."

"Tasty!" exclaimed Orihime

"I know, I only get to see Emm with his shirt off at home."

"Tatsuki !" exclaimed a shocked Rukia, "Are you dating him!"

"NO! He's living with me, he sleeps on the couch." Rukia gave a sideways glance to Tatsuki, not quite believing her story. Rukia always noticed that boys who got close to Tatsuki ended up broke and embarrassed, but she could tell that Emm had no bruising or a deep fear of getting kicked around. She had a feeling that this Emm fellow was just what Tatsuki needed to chill her out.

"If you two are done," spoke Uyru, "Can Renji explains what you and Rukia are doing here?"

"We have the weekend off and it's been awhile since we've visited. Killer tats by the way, Emm right?"

"Well thank you Renji, now let's get our shirts back on before the girls ask for a show." The two put their shirts back on and sat on Ichigo's bed. "Well now it seems we have two more people to join the party. We were gettin ready to wander down to the local mall, care to join us, if everyone else is cool with it."

No objections were raised by the others, "Wonderful, lets boogie." The group then filed out of Ichigo's room and made tracks to the mall

Local Mall

"I don't know Emm?"

"Come on now, you said it you would try on one dress, and I wasn't lying when I said that the color would look good on you."

When the group got to the mall they had split up to do their own things. Emm and Tatsuki both went to the department store to shop for some cloths for Tatsuki. Friday during gym Emm and Tatsuki made a bet: if Tatsuki lost the fight she would have to buy and try on a dress. Right now she was trying on a blood red dress that hugged her lean body very well, showing Emm that she indeed have very alluring curves under the ass kicking exterior. He wasn't sure when or how it had happened, but he had begun to feel something for Tatsuki, something beyond friendship. It scared him, he didn't want to start something with her and have it built on lies, because it risked exposing the real reason he came to Japan. But something about this girl made Emm crazy! Was it her eyes, her no nonsense attitude or was it the fact she could be a complete bitch and look so damn cute doing it. _I wonder if this will work. . . _he thought to himself. He walked up behind Tatsuki and rested his chin on the top of her head and put his hands on the girl's waist.

"Can I ask you a question Tatsuki?"

She heard what he said but was have trouble answering due to the close proximity of their bodies. Shaking the feeling off, she answered him. "Of course."

"Let's say that you meet someone, and you become close to said person. But this person has done horrible, vile things in his past. Things that are an offense to god and good sense, and he did them willing because his heart was filled with rage. But in the end said person had an awakening brought on by causing the same pain he had experienced on someone else and left it all behind to start a new life. Could you still accept this person?"

_I'm not stupid, _Tatsuki thought to herself. She knew too well that her was talking about himself. She could sense that something dark was hanging over Emm, something he did his best to hide. And she had on multiple nights heard his fitful nightmares, babbling incoherently about murder and political violence. Normally she would have kicked is head in for hiding that fact from them But she didn't care, the week with Emm had been the best days she's had in a long time. This man that was resting his hands on her waist had brought out a newer and more feminine Tatsuki that only he was allowed to see, and she fully admitted that she had fallen in love with him.

"Well, I would be hurt that he lied to me at first, I'd still tell him that no matter what things he'd done in the past, I would still accept him because he realized that what he did was wrong and he wanted to change for the better."

Inside Emm's heart skipped three beats and almost stopped. _She would still accept me! Ha! What a wonderful woman! _

"Oi!" The two separated when they heard Ichigo and the others come up from behind them. "You two almost done in here, I'm starving."

"You're always stravin' Ichigo!" snapped Tatsuki. However the venom of her tone was lost to the group, who for the first time saw Tatsuki Arisawa in a dress.

"Makin new friends little brother?" Emm's blood went cold right at that moment. He turned to face the man who and spoken. Six foot tall with messy brown hair and the same Emerald Green eyes as Emm. The two looked almost identical except the other man had a light beard and was in his late thirties "Well, aren't you goin to introduce me?"

Emmerson looked back at his confused friend and swallowed hard. "Everyone, meet my older brother Noah."

"What! But you said your brothers were dead!"

"He'd like that ya orange haired freak. Tell them a little about me Emm, about your family, the truth."

Holding back his rage, Emm complied with his brother's request. "The men in my family have a long tradition with the IRA. . . the Irish Republican Army. You know what that is don't you?"

They all nodded in agreement. "My grandfather was in the first IRA in the 1920's and brought my father Michael in when he was eighteen. When the IRA split in 1969 dad joined the more militant Provisional Irish Republican Army and Noah was more than willing to join, along with my two other brothers Collin and Brian. Noah was a sadist, he loved the thrill of the kill, and it pissed him off that the PIRA made peace with England in '97, a year after Collin and Brian's death. So he formed Ulster Liberation Front and declared war on England and the IRA."

Noah clapped his hands after Emm finished the story, "Very good little brother, now it's my turn to spin a yarn. Little Emm here became a willing member of the ULF four years ago, after mother and Sara died and being held captive by the British-."

"Stop."

"He was a killer like no other, slaughtering any who stood in the way of the Cause-."

"Stop it !"

"His legend was set in 2002 when he murdered an entire Royal Ulster Constabulary barracks one day then murdered thirty Protestants the next. He became known as the Devil of Belfast."

"STOP IT!"

Emm grabbed a small display stand and slammed it in Noah's face with all the force he could muster. Bloodied, Noah didn't have time to react; Emm slammed him into a wall and removed a suppressed Jericho 941 Noah was keeping in his waistband. Emm put the gun under Noah's chin. "You listen to me, I don't give a fuck why you're here but you're not welcome and I'm not coming back. Now fuck off!"

Hitting Noah over the head with the gun and knocking him out, Emm turned back to his friends, who were giving him dark looks, except for Tatsuki, who just looked sad. "You want the fucking truth, Tatsuki's apartment, now!"

Tatsuki's Apartment 

The group, with Emm in front, got back to Tatsuki's apartment in record time. The whole way there Ichigo, Uyru and Renji kept glaring at Emm. Once inside Ichigo didn't waste time demanding an explanation. "What the fuck was that Emm! Huh! What the fuck are you!"

"You want the truth! You want the fucking truth! When I was twelve my mother and sister died on the same fucking day. A week later the British Special Air Service swooped in and turned me into the perfect little killing machine as part of a secret program to create the perfect mole inside the PIRA. You know what they put me though? I went through the entire SAS selection and training regimin then MI6 training. The whole time I was waiting for the right moment to escape. It came when they sent me on my first mission: I put a bullet in my handlers head and join the Ulster Liberation Front."

The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard after Emm had finished talking. The only one that looked genuinely angry was Ichigo, the others, while not pleased that they have been associating with a terrorist, felt something close to pity for him.

"You a fucking terrorist!"

"Yes I am Ichigo, a dyed in the wool terrorist! Killed for the Cause and loved every fucking minute of it, until it became clear that Noah was going over the deep end! He started ordering entire families to be executed, children included. I couldn't take it anymore so I left it behind!"

"You basterd!" Ichigo was winding up for a punch, but stopped dead in his swing when Tatsuki jumped between him and Emm grabbed his oncoming fist and returned the favor, hitting Ichigo in the face. "ARGH! - Tatsuki what are you doing, move!"

"NO !" Tatsuki's tone was defiant, solid as steel.

"Tatsuki what are you doing! Move it!"

"No Ichigo I won't let you hit him! I don't care what he did in the past, the fact her ran from it should be prove enough that he's not a threat!"

"She has a point Ichigo." said Renji.

"What the hell Renji!"

"I agree with Renji and Tatsuki. Emm did not look happy to see his brother."

"Shut up Uyru! He's a fucking terrorist! He killed innocent people, and I'm not letting him anywhere near Tat-." Ichigo's words were cut shot by Tatsuki's left foot connecting with his balls at full speed and force. He grabbed them and collapsed to the floor gasping for a breath that wasn't coming to him.

"How dare you try and use me as a reason the hurt him! What fucking right do you have to judge him for what he did! You weren't the picture of moving on when your mother died, you still are an angry bastard over it! You promised to kill the monster responsible for her death; hoe's that different from what he did!"

"Tatsuki-."

"SHUT UP RUKIA! All of you get out now!"

They obliged Chad and Renji and to drag a still winded Ichigo out of the apartment, leaving Tatsuki and Emm alone in the living room.

Outside

"Can you feel them yet Ichigo?"

"Shut up Renji! Why the hell did she -."

"Because you're an idiot Ichigo." said Rukia, "Everything she said is true, you swore vengeance on your families' attackers and promised to chase them down and punish them."

"I didn't-."

"Yes you did! Your enemy was Grand Fisher; his was the entire United Kingdom!"

He didn't want it to show, but he angrily admitted to himself that Rukia may have a point.

Tatsuki's Apartment

Tatsuki was still angry, still standing at the closed door to her apartment. Emm and since slid down to the floor and was nursing an open bottle of Jamison. "Did you mean what you told them Tatsuki?"

His voice broke through her rage, she turned around and walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "Everything I said was true Emm. To tell you the truth I've suspected for a while that something dark lurked in your past."

"How?"

"You get really loud when you're having nightmares."

"Oh. . . sorry." Emm took a long drink from the bottle before continuing. "The last mission I did for the ULF was what changed me. I was ordered to murder a young family in Sheffield England. The man was a factory owner who ran a tool and dye factory in Londonderry, and Noah felt this contributed to the occupation of Northern Ireland you see. Can't have an Irish factory run by a Brit. So I went in and. . . killed the occupants, and just as I was getting ready to leave, their eight year old son comes up behind me and asks me "where are. . ."

The stone facade Emmerson was trying keep up was starting to crack, he was swallowing hard and trying to hold back tears, ""my mommy and daddy!" He broke down after uttering those words, falling forward into Tatsuki's right shoulder crying. She did the only thing she could thing of at that moment, wrapping her arms around him as he wept. Never did she think that in her lifetime a man would cry on her shoulder, and it made her a little sad. Here was this strong, charismatic man that she had fallen in love with pouring his heart out to her. After a few minutes he regained some composer and leaned back against the wall and took another drink. "Thanks, I needed that, the support, not the alcohol."

"I know what you meant idiot."

"Oh, okay. Even when you're cold your wisdom is enlightening."

Tatsuki giggled at that remark, he liked it when she giggled. The she did something he didn't expect: she grabbed the bottle out of his hand and she took a drink from it. Her face was priceless, it scrunched up and it looked like she would spit it out, but she swallowed it and shook her head. "How do you drink this stuff?"

"Irish tolerance is all it is, now hand me that bottle before you hurt someone."

Maybe it was the whisky, or maybe it was just her own courage, but Tatsuki looked into those green eyes of his and without a missing a beat asked him the question that has been on her mind all week. "Emm, do you love me?"

_What an odd time to ask that. _He'd been waiting to inquire this himself, and right now was as good as any to tell her the truth. Getting closer to her, he slid his right hand up the side of her face slowly, caressing the area under her eye with his thumb, making her breath hitch. "Yes I do, my precious Suki."

It was her turn to cry this time, tears of joy. Tatsuki never was lucky with the boys, they all feared her. But the sound of his voice calling her a name she hadn't been called since fifth grade made her heart flutter. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. "Really, you. . . you love me?"

"Why say it, when I can show you." A confused looked arose on Tatsuki's face, unsure what he meant, until he leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Her eyes went wide in shock and her body went rigid, unable to comprehend what was happening. Only when she felt Emm trace her lower lip with his tongue did she snap back to reality. . . and liked what was happening. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss but was reluctant to let him explore her mouth.

Yeaning to taste her mouth and miffed that she did not get the message with the lip tracing move, he decided it was time to break out the big guns. Slowly he snaked his left hand down her side and to her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze. When she moaned in surprise he shot his tongue into her mouth without protest from her. Every inch of her mouth was explored by him, he couldn't help it, she tasted like vanilla and whisky and it was driving him fucking crazy.

Before he knew it she was strattling his lap and was running her hands through his hair (_When did she let it loose?_)from root to tip(_His hair is so soft! I want his secret!_) The two had to separate when breathing had to be done. Emmerson had his hands on both of her firm thighs and she had her hands tangled in his hair clutching the back of his head, both were lost in each other's gaze breathing heavily.

The two knew that kissing wasn't the only thing going to be done tonight. Emm could feel her soaked panties through his jeans and Tatsuki herself felt his ever increasing bulge. "Tatsuki, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes you idiot." Her brown eyes conveyed the message. So he did the one thing he could: for the second time that day he took off his shirt. That made Tatsuki even more aroused, her hands eagerly feeling up his ripped abs, chiseled chest, broad shoulders then down his muscular arms. He used the break in their kissing action to slide Tatsuki's dress, the one she tried on he bought for her, off her and tossed the simple garment across the room. Picking her up, he carried her as fast as he could to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Emm rested on his knees and looked down at the sight before him.

She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined a true goddess among mortals. Her body was very athletic, not an ounce of body fat on her from what he could see. The icing on the cake was the matching powder blue bra and panties she was wearing. She however was blushing in embarrassment. "What's wrong Suki?"

"I-I'm embarrassed. . . my breasts aren't that big and I have muscles. . ."

"I don't care. Your absolutely perfect Suki, breasts don't gauge beauty and there is nothing wrong with a girl with muscles."

"Do you mean that?"

"Every word, now let's get this party started." was the last thing Emm said before kneeling down and taking Tatsuki's lips in another passionate kiss, their hands roaming each other's body. Expertly he slid his hands up her back to her bra clasp, and with a flick of the wrist had it unclasped and tossed it to the side. Emm was memorized by her bare breasts as she heaved in passion. He didn't understand what she was talking about, for her body type her perky c cup breasts were perfect. Gently cupping her left breast, he started to kneed the soft flesh, enjoying the soft moans from his Tatsuki. Her moans got louder when he trailed open mouth kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. His final stop was the hardened nipple on her right breast; he flicked it with his tongue then began to gently suck it.

The duel stimulation was driving Tatsuki crazy, her hands fisting his hair has he had his way with her chest. While he switched to her left nipple her hands began to fiddle with his belt with minor difficultly. Releasing her breast with an audible pop, commented on her attempts at his pants, "Let me help you with that."

Emm sat up and very quickly removed his pants and boxers, tossing them aside. Tatsuki's eyes went wide at the sight of his manhood. _He's huge ! That has to go inside me_!

A wicked grin crossed her face when a dirty thought came into her head. Slowly she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and had her tongue circle it, making him groan. Liking the way he tasted, Tatsuki began to bob up and down his shaft, the flesh hot on her tongue and pulsing to his increasing heartbeat. He was getting off on making him squirm and groan at her ministrations.

Emm was in awe of her skills, even more when she began to deep throat his cock, swallowing all nine inches before removing it and continuing to suck his cock. She started mover her hand up and down what wasn't in her mouth until Emm couldn't hold back anymore.

"God- Damn!"

He exploded into her mouth, Tatsuki barely able to contain his seed. A little dripped down her chin when she removed his cock, which she licked off, an act that made him get hard all over again. "How was that Emm?"

"Beyond amazing Tatsuki, now it's my turn."

Gently pushing her flat on her back, Emm hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties and slid them down her sexy thighs and legs, tossing them on to the floor. He took a moment to soak in her shaved womanhood and her overall beauty, "Beautiful. . ." Tatsuki blushed when he said that, making him smirk. With ease he spread her legs and kneeled down close to her dripping sex, inhaling the sweet smell of her arousal. _Almost as a. . . raspberry smell to it. _Not wasting time he gave Tatsuki's slit a long hard lick, causing her to squeal in pleasure and arch her back. "You taste like raspberries_."_

"Tha- thank you-ah!." was all she could say before he again gave her another lick, stopping to take her clit in his mouth in a gentle suck. Tatsuki was in bliss, her skin was radiating heat as her lover sucked and flicked the bundle of nerves, then she about screamed when he slid a finger inside her. The pain dulled as he continued to pleasure her clit and slowly slid his finger in and out of her. Her body couldn't take much more of his ministrations, the more he played the louder her moans and mews got. Finally she exploded, yelling Emm's name as her juices covered his hand and face. Lapping up her juices he crawled back up to her lips and planted a wet, passionate kiss.

"Girl, you are very, very tasty. Are you ready for what's next?"

"Yes, and don't worry about hurting me, my hyman was broken four years ago in a judo accident and I've been on the pill for two years."

"Thanks for the heads up. I love you my precious Suki."

"I love you too Emm."

They let their breathing sync and kept their eyes locked on each other's as she spread her legs and Emm positioned himself at her eager entrance. Gingerly he entered her, the felling immediately made Tatsuki's eyes widen and her body arched into his. Halfway inside her he began to kiss her then look for any sign of doubt. "Take me Emm."

With a quick thrust his cock buried itself to the shaft. The sensation made Tatsuki clamp her teeth down on his shoulder while tears fell down her face. Her hymen may be gone, but the feeling of his length inside her still hurt "Are you okay Tatsuki?"

"Yes! You feel wonderful!" Slowly he backed out of her and began a slow pace while she got used to his size. Her incredible tightness made the first few thrusts difficult, but her velvet smooth walls made it easy at the same time. She was in heaven, his cock knew just how to hit her sweet spots and make her dizzy with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to thrust deeper into her. "Faster Emm!"

He did what he was told, increasing the speed and power behind his movements, making his lover's mews and moans louder than ever before. "Oh god Yes! Hmmmmmm, YES!" Her second orgasm was more powerful than the first, leaving her breathless. Finally catching her breath, she looked into his eyes as he exited her pussy and asked him a question: "Emm. . . can we switch?"

"Well, well. . . just as pushy as I thought you were. Of course."

In a quick motion Emm flipped himself to his back, putting Tatsuki on top of him. Immediately she felt powerful, like she had conquered a great beast. She lifted herself up and lowered herself on his shaft, making him groan. She lifted herself up than lowered again, her eyes closed in erotic pleaser when Emm moved his hands up her thighs to her waist. He had to admit, for a virgin Tatsuki knew how to work him over, alternating between up and down motions and grinding her clit against him. For the third time she felt the tight coiling in her abdomen, "More Emm! I-I'm gonna come!"

He began to match her thrusts with his own, pushing his willpower to the limit. Wanting a big finish, Emm shot up, wrapped his arms around her, flipped her on her back then spun her around so she was on her hands and knees. Tatsuki's shock at the sudden change was broken when Emmerson laid himself on her back and whispered into her ear. "Let's give it a big finish!"

Raising his torso up he began a frantic pace, his hips slamming into Tatsuki's tight little ass and his cock hitting her sweet spot with every thrust, making the woman scream and moan his name in passion and grip the sheets so hard she almost ripped them. Finally it all became too much for the two lovers: Tatsuki screamed his name one last time has her third and most powerful orgasm rocketed through her body, while her walls tightening around his cock made Emm let loose a feral growl as his seed filled Tatsuki's womb and spilled out her pussy, mixing with her juices.

Both collapsed onto the bed when they lost feeling in their limbs, Emm on top of Tatsuki. They were heaving and covered in sweat, so much it was drenching the bed. With his last ounce of strength he exited her and cupped one of her breasts. "Tatsuki, where did you learn how to behave in the bedroom?"

"Romance novels. Emm that was the most incredible thing I've ever felt."

"Same here, and this is not my first go round in this little game. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

Emm slowed his breathing down before continuing, "I don't want this to be just a one night stand we both regret. . . so I guess I'm asking if you will be my Suki from here to eternity?"

Tatsuki craned her head so she could kiss her lover, "I'll be your Suki if you'll be my Knight. I love you Emm."

"I love you too, my precious Suki." Before sleep overtook them Emm reached over for the blankets and covered them, and as soon as the blankets covered the two lovers they were gone in a peaceful slumber.

Sunday, November 21st 2005

The two woke up late that Sunday, close to one in the afternoon. With nothing planed with the others and not really wanting to see them until school, they decided to take a bath together. Lucky for them the master bathroom in her apartment had a very large garden tub, big enough for two people. Emm was lying in the tub and Tatsuki was laying on him, and both were enjoying exploring each other's body in the hot water.

"You surprise me Tatsuki; I didn't make you for a bath salts kind of gal. What is the sent?"

"Lavender, and sometimes I like to relax after a hard day of training. Hence the salts Emm, the sent calms me."

"Oh ok!" The two engaged in a tongue filled kiss while Emm took the time to further examine his lover. She was, in his humble opinion, perfect specimen of physical strength. She was nothing but pure muscle, not an ounce of body fat on any part of her body. She broke the kiss when she felt his hands grip her ass, a smile on her face. "Hey Emm?"

"Yesss?"

"Do you plan to run again, now that your brother's found you?" The worry was thick in her voice; Emm could tell it concerned her. "No. It's only been a week but I've already found too many things I'd miss, mostly you."

That made Tatsuki smile and cuddle him, "Then your unpacking your bag today, and the couch is no longer your bed."

"Then where would you have me sleep?"

"Next to me. . . in our bed." finished Tatsuki. Emm brought his hands up to Tatsuki's abdomen, hers joined his. "You know people will think we are married."

"So what, I'll hit them if they don't like."

Emm chucked to himself as he and Tatsuki again joined in a kiss.


	4. Shattering The Skys Above

1**A/N: Cameo appearance of James Bond and "M" in this chapter**

_I feel the rage,_

_And it burns the pages,_

_Of all these yesterdays._

_I'm covered fast,_

_In the falling ashes,_

_Of all these yesterdays_- Of All These Yesterdays, Trivium

Monday, March 22nd 2005

By lunch time on Monday the whole school knew that Tatsuki and Emm were dating and living together. All the girls were heartbroken that he was now taken, and you could hear the cries of sadness when he and Tatsuki walked down the halls holding hands. The two made their way to the usual spot on the roof to the others. Everyone except for Ichigo looked happy to see them. That made Tatsuki very angry. "What your problem dickhead!"

Out of instinct Ichigo protected his balls, a making the others laugh. "Actually Tatsuki, Ichigo had something he would like to say to both of you" calmly explained Uyru. Emm and Tatsuki both looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah . . . well . . . sorry about the other day. I guess . . . I can put up with you being a former . . . terrorists. And I'm happy for the two of you . . . now that you're dating."

Emm started to speak but was usurped by Tatsuki. "Thank you Ichigo. It's a good that you're happy for us because Saturday night right after you left he fucked my brains out."

Emm had to cover his ears when everyone yelled "WHAT!" at the two of them. He half expected Ichigo to come barreling at him with is sword, but nothing came. "What, you're not going to try and clock me Ichigo?"

"No, I value the sanctity of my nuts and my life, which will be kicked in and taken if I even try to come at you. Did you at least . . . you know?"

"No shit dumbass! I've been on the pill two years. Neither of us want kids at the moment. Later maybe. . . but that is for another time and another place."

With the awkward out of the way the group settled into general conversation for a while, then the subject of what are you plans after high school. "I'm just going to say I have no fucking idea what my plans are. All I know is that I'm staying here."

"Well we all know that Emm." remarked Uyru. "Most of us are planning on collage, we just don't know where or what for. At least I don't know what for."

"What, don't want to be a doctor like your old man?"

"No Ichigo, I don't."

Taking a break from eating his lunch, Chad joined the conversation. "But what about your brother Emm? What if he tries to hurt you or Tatsuki?"

"I'll fucking kill him. If he were to show up right know I'd put a bullet in his head, I've come prepared." Emm lifted one side of his uniform jacket and reveled the grip of the Jericho 941 he took from Noah Saturday. No one was surprised. "What, no lecture of you can't pack heat at school?"

"We feel better knowing you are, what with your brother in town." said Chad. Then a light clicked in Tatsuki's head.

"OH! You guys I forgot, the school is having a Spring Social dance this Saturday. Wanna go Emm"

"Sure Tatsuki. What about you the rest of ya?" Emm looked at the others. Ichigo gave an agreeing nod, Uyru and Chad though about it. "I guess I'll go." answered Uyru, and then Chad answered. "Sure." Their heads turned to Emm.

"Well, I'll have to purchase myself and my lady here some proper cloths then. How's that sound my Suki?" said Emm

"As long as you're my date Emm. But how can you afford new cloths? Your paycheck won't cover it?"

"Well. . ." Everyone was looking at him now, waiting for an explanation. "When I ran from Northern Ireland. . . I may have taken half of the Ulster Liberation Front's money, money they use to buy weapons." The shit eating grin he was wearing didn't soothe the others.

"Emm," asked Uyru, "How much is half?"

"About fifteen million dollars." They all looked at him like he had just punched a ten year old in the face. "Emm, if you had all that money why didn't you use it? Why get a low paying job?

"I didn't want Noah to find me Suki! Now that he has who cares if I use it." Everyone agreed with the logic, just as the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang.

Saturday March 27th 2005. 6:30pm

The night of the dance marked a high point for Emm in what had been a nerve racking week. From Monday to today the news was full of reports of wild out of control Irishmen rampaging in Karakura Town. Emm and the others knew who and what they were: members of the ULF. At first they didn't know how many were in town, but on Wednesday Ichigo used is Soul Reaper form to run across town and count how many were there and report the number back to Emm. The final count was one hundred and fifty three, the whole damn Ulster Liberation Front.

But right now it was time to forget all of that. Emm attire was just as flashy as his personality and was perfect for a spring celebration: tan slacks and black belt with a lilac tee shirt and a pastel pink suit jacket. His footwear was still the worn boots, the only shoes he owned, and the look was finished with his blonde hair worn down. Tatsuki was in a knee length light green spaghetti strap dress .

The only other light in what had been a rough week for Emm was the love for his Tatsuki, after only a week of dating the two became closer than she ever was to Ichigo. When Noah had showed up he considered running, but now he had a reason to stay. Tonight was a big night for him, tonight he was going to make sure that she knew without a doubt that he, Emmerson Jackson Lynch, was here to stay for good and always be at his Suki's side.

Fun may be on the menu tonight, but Emm still was uneasy about the ULF being in town, so in as a precaution he had the suppressed Jericho 941 in a small of back holster he bought at a local sporting goods store. Tatsuki took his hand when they got closer to the school's gym, where the dance was being held.

"I hope no one finds the gun you have Emm."

"Relax my Suki, the only person who should even have a hand in that area of me should be you. Now let's have some fun." Emm opened the door for her and the two entered the gym. The lighting was low, but still bright enough for everyone to see what everyone else was wearing. All eyes were fixed on Emm and Tatsuki: all week everyone in school was talking about how they were the premier couple of Karakura High School, the envy of everyone.

Emm spotted Ichigo, Orihime Chad and Uyru at the other end of the gym, sitting at a table set up by the DJ booth. The couple walked to them and took a seat. "You four look like bumps on a log, why you no dance?"

"Orihime need a break" answered Ichigo, "Uyru is still waiting for his date. Speak of the devil." Ryo Kunieda came over in a pink dress and snatched Uyru up from the table. "Always assumed that those would be dating, but their just friends." said Ichigo

"Maybe they already dated and fuck and didn't like how it felt!."

"Shut up Emm, go dance or something!"

"Good idea, come my love, but first. . ." Emm stepped over to the DJ and asked him a question quietly so Orihime couldn't hear him. The DJ gave a nod and Emm and Tatsuki found a spot on the dance floor right as the DJ began to play Motley Crue's "Glitter". The selection made Tatsuki's eyes light up, it was her favorite love song, and they embraced and began to dance. For most of the song the two just enjoyed the closeness of each other, looking deep into each other's eyes, allowing Emm to slip his into his pocket and remove something. By the second third course Tatsuki had put her back to Emm. "Suki, I know that I've said I'd never leave, but I have a felling what I'm about to do will cement that point."

At first she was confused by what he said, and then she felt him slip something on her ring finger. Looking down, Tatsuki saw a diamond ring on her finger. "Emm. . . are you?"

"Yes, I am my Suki." he whispered. Tears began to fall down her cheeks when it sunk in what he has silently asked her: _Will you marry me?_

"Yes! Yes I will Emm!"

Three Hours Later. 9:30pm

Emm and Tatsuki were walking home, unable to believe how the rest of the dance went. Ichigo and the others all but fainted when she told them that she was now the future Mrs. Lynch. They thought it was a joke, and then she showed them the ring. Orihime was very happy for her friend, as were Chad and Uyru. Ichigo was mildly pissed, considering that he still was a bit uneasy about Emm. But a threat from Tatsuki and Orihime of bodily harm made him change his tune.

"I'm so excited ! Oh all the work I have to do to prepare!"

"Relax my sweet, don't need your head to explo-."

THWAK!

From behind him came a strong hit to his hamstrings, dropping him to the street and allowing the bat swinger to take the pistol from Emm. Before Tatsuki could react someone hit her in the back of the head, brass knuckles visible on his fist. Then a fist hit her in the stomach "Tatsuki!"

Soon about seven other men swarmed the two. Three were kicking Emm around while he was on the ground but he couldn't see that the others were doing the same thing to Tatsuki, only harder. After a round of kicks to the ribs and face two of his attackers picked him up by the arms and let the other one land six punches to his stomach and face.

"How ya feel Emm my boy! This beating is courtesy of Noah you fucker!"

"Fu-fuck you Ian!" spat Emm. At the moment Ian shifted out of Emm's line of sight long enough for him to see his Suki still getting kicked around; her body limp on the street. Something inside him snapped, the good natured fun loving Emm was replaced by the monster he used to be at the sight of his fiancé being beaten. His muscles tensed and a look of rage overtook his face. Then Ian made another mistake: he got real close to Emm's face with his own.

"What's a matter E-AAAGGRRG!" Emm lurched forward and took Ian's nose with his teeth and clamped down as hard as he could. Then like a true beast he ripped off Ian's nose and spit it out, blood spraying on Emm's face. The two holding him were then given hard elbow to the balls, dropping them to the street and allowing Emm to escape and stand up. The man with the bat tried to hit Emm, but he ducked, punched him in the gut then grabbed his neck with one hand and with a quick jolt of his hand crushed his windpipe.

"WHO'S NEXT!" The two attackers that were holding Emm tried to attack and the same time, only to die when Emm used his palms to drive each man's nose into their brains, killing them. Now Tatsuki's attackers were concentrating on Emm. A lanky one brandished a combat knife and tried to slash Emm, but Emm caught his hand, broke his wrist and took the knife from him and slashed his throat.

Emm didn't wait for the others to come at him, he charged forward and caught a chubby one, thrusting the knife into his gut than embedded it in the man's head. The last of Tatsuki's attackers tried to run, but Emm found the gun he had on him and emptied the weapon into both of their backs.

"Please. . . I'm sorry!" Emm turned his attention to Ian, who was holding what was left of his nose trying to crawl away. Emm dropped the gun and picked up the bat and walked over to Ian.

"Tonight, the ULF will be wiped out from existence. SEE YOU IN HELL!" Emm brought down the bat with great force on Ian's head, a loud crack echoing in the warm night air. Then he did it again, then an additional thirteen times, screaming like a mad man. When he was done he was breathing heavy, his entire front was soaked in blood, and even his hair had a red tint to it. All that was left of Ian's head was a twisted amalgamation of skin, bone, oozing brain and blood.

"Bit excessive don't you think?" Emm whipped around and pointed the blood soaked bat at a well-dressed and well groomed Englishman with well-kept dark brown hair. Emm lowered the bat and stared down the man. "What the fuck are you doing here. . . OO7?

"Been her as long as you have Emm. You raised some eyebrows at MI6 when you killed the Ulster Liberation Front's paymaster and stole half their money." Emm was only partially listening; he turned his attention to Tatsuki. He got down next to her and cradled her in his arms. She was alive, barely, and was bloody, bruised and drifting in and out of consciousness. "E. . . Emm. . ."

"I'm here baby, I'm here. We finish this conversation at the Kurosaki Clinic." He picked up Tatsuki and started too walked to the Clinic. "Bond. . . do me a favor. You know where I've been living right?"

"Yes."

"Go there and bring the two guitar cases you'll find in the bedroom closet."

Kurosaki Clinic. 9:45pm

"I need some help!" Emm burst through the door holding Tatsuki and the bloody bat, startling everyone. Just his luck Ichigo, Chad and Uyru were there too. "What the hell happened!"

"Not now Ichigo she needs help!" On cue Ichigo's father came running out of a back room with a gurney, followed by Ichigo's sisters in nurse uniforms. Emm set her down on the gurney. "What happened to her?"

"She was beat by at least four men, using their feet, hit in the back of the head with brass knuckles. It lasted about three minutes; she's been in and out the whole way here."

"Alright! Do you need help?"

"No, not my blood." Emm watched as Tatsuki was wheeled down to a room down the hall. It didn't take long for Ichigo to rip into Emm. "I knew it! You bastard I knew you'd get her hurt you sorry terror-."

Ichigo's sentence was cut off by a baseball bat to the stomach. Emm used just enough force to wind him and drop him to his knees, but not too much as to cause internal injury. Still angry, Emm grabbed Ichigo by the hair and but the top of the bat to his neck

"If had it with your shit Ichigo! I killed seven men tonight with my bare hands a knife and this bat you little piss ant! Right now I am in a killing mood my friend, and all the training I went thought is coming back to me."

"Can I ask what training you went thought?" asked Uyru.

"Operation Enforcer." Everyone turned to the Englishman who had appeared before Emm. He was carrying two guitar cases. "It was a joint Special Air Service/MI6 whose primary goal was the creation of trained assassins of Irish descent who could infiltrate and destroy the PIRA and other Irish terrorist organizations. Emmerson here was the test subject for the operation. Two days after his sister and mother died we kidnaped him and sent him right to SAS training."

"What the hell is the SAS! And who are you!" yelled Ichigo.

"His name is James Bond." answered Emm. "Codename OO7, he works for MI6, British Intelligence. And to answer your question the SAS is the British Special Forces, toughest mother fuckers in the whole British Army."

"Thank you Emm." said Bond. "Emm was twelve when he underwent the training: five weeks of intense physical training, jungle and guerilla warfare exercises and interrogation resistance. Imagine a twelve year old doing a 14 miles march with full equipment scaling and descending a hill known as Pen y Fan in four hours. By the end of the hill phase he to run 4 miles in 30 minutes and swim two miles in 90 minutes. He bested every adult in his class. After all that he came to me for MI6 training. He was schooled in hand to hand combat, counter intelligence and various other nefarious arts. By the time he was thirteen he was a living weapon of war and ready for action. However we miscalculated his rage against the British, and on his first mission he killed his MI6 handler and joined his brother Noah's organization. The operation was deemed a failure and cancelled."

By now Ichigo was back on his feet and was right up in Bond's face. He was angry, but not at Emm, not anymore. "You stole him from his home after the last of his family was killed and turned him into a monster. You fucking freak!"

"It wasn't just him or England Ichigo," said Emm. "The PIRA had just as much to do with my rage and what I became. Everyday my father and brothers railed against England, and one by one they were killed by England. First my father when I was two, my brothers when I was between the ages of 8 to 11. I wanted to lash out at England for killing my family and at the PIRA for sending them to die. The final straw was my mother and sister. Mom died of cancer the same day my sister was killed at a checkpoint by the Royal Ulster Constabulary after they got a "tip" the PIRA was going to use a woman with a bomb in a grocery bag to blow up the checkpoint, she just happened to be the first woman with a grocery bag to pass the checkpoint. That was what made me the monster; I was just taught how to kill."

Emm took the two cases from Bond and set them on a nearby table, then removed his jacket and shirt. "You told them about me Bond, now why the hell are you here?"

"M sent me to follow you, thought you were going to form your own group. She changed her mind when I kept reporting you were just enjoying being a normal kid. She wants to talk to you."

Bond removed a phone from his pocket, pressed a few buttons, waited a moment then handed the phone to Emm. "Hello?"

"Good evening Mr. Lynch. As you know you are a wanted terrorist, but recent information has shown you wish to change that."

"Yes ma'am."

"I have a proposition for you. Sir Hellsing has shown an interest in recruiting you to boost her forces but his having trouble securing you."

"What's the deal M?"

"I will have your record cleaned, reinstate your military status and make you an operative of Hellsing if you do one thing: take care of your brother and the Ulster Liberation Front"

"Give me a month to think about then send Sir Hellsing to meet me here and you have a deal M."

"Done. Mr. Lynch, you do intend to-."

"Yes, that fucker Noah had my fiancé attacked tonight. All 153 members are here in Japan, I've killed seven. The rest are next." Emm hung up the phone and went to the cases and opened one. Everyone watched as Emm removed a double cross draw holster and put it on over his shoulders.

"Chad, Uyru, and Ichigo. Here is the last secret that I kept from you guys." Out from the guitar case came to two chrome platted handguns with custom "Holy Mary" grips. Ichigo noticed that each gun had a name engraved in gold on the slides in Old English font. One said "Sarah" and the other said "Kate"

"A gift from Q, the technical and weapons guru of MI6. Two Colt M1911A1 XSE's costumed to my specifications: Perfectly meshed slides, polished feed ramps and slide flats, beveled and extended mag wells, extended ambidextrous slide stops and releases, combat hammers, long type skeletonized triggers, special springs, Bo Mar raised adjustable sights, raised mag releases, beavertail grip safeties, square trigger guards, front cocking secretions and stainless steel barrels extended and treaded so I can attach silencers."

The three watched as Emm attached silencers to his weapons, then ripped his shirt into strips and tied them together, then tied the long piece of cloth ant both ends of the bat and hung it across his back. "What caliber are they?"

".45 caliber. I use a 255 grain hard ball full metal jacket Super Express .45 Super cartridge. The jacket is steel." Emm loaded the weapons and holstered them, then placed spare clips on his belt in special cases. Emm moved on to the other case and opened in, removing a Colt CM901 assault rifle and four clips for the weapon

"Whoa, dude how the fuck did you get that into the country?" asked Ichigo.

"Trade secret my friend." Emm put three of the clips in his pockets and slammed the fourth clip into the rifle and racked the bolt. "Bond, call the police and inform them of the situation, I don't need to get busted. Then stay here and kill anybody with an Irish accent that tries to get in."

"Got it."

Emm turned to Ichigo, "You wanna help?"

"Hell yeah, what do you need?"

"Go Death God and spot them for me. We have 146 bodies to pile up tonight."

Local Bar. 10:00pm

Ichigo found ten at a local bar near the center of town. Emm was standing on the other side of the street waiting for them to exit. They started to exit, too drunk to notice who was standing across the street. When the last one exited Emm shouted at them.

"HEY ASSHOLE'S!"

All ten looked across the street and were mowed down in a hail of automatic gun fire. Citizens screamed and ran as blood and glass sprayed all over the street. When the last one went down Emm released the empty mag and put in a new one.

"I"M COMIN FOR YA NOAH!"

One Hour Later. 11:00pm

Thirty bodies later Emm had to abandon the rifle, he used all the ammo up. Not that it mattered; Emm was always a better shot with his pistols anyway. The next group of victims were tacked to a restaurant down the street from the hospital, totaling six. One of the six was Maggie O'Connor, the number four in the ULF and Noah's lover.

Besides Noah, there are four others who make up the leadership of the Ulster Liberation Front. Maggie O'Connor was the number four, in charge of weapons procurement. Number three is Trevor Sullivan and he is the recruiter, Ian Donovan was the number two in charge of keeping the boys in line until Emm crushed his head with a bat earlier in the night. The number one, Noah's right hand man, was Billy Anderson.

Drawing his guns, Emm power walked into the restaurant, past surprised customers and an outraged owner and stopped dead behind the table that the six were sitting at. "Long time no see you rancid whore!"

Maggie and the others turned to see Emm standing there. They started to get up from the table and draw down but Emm was quicker. He killed three with the gun in his left hand, each one getting a bullet between the eyes. Before the first three dropped Emm used the gun in his right hand to ventilate two more heads and wound Maggie, putting a bullet in her shoulder and thigh. When he put his guns away five were dead and multiple patrons were covered in a fine mist of blood.

To the patrons the whole episode took less that thirty seconds to unfold. From the floor Emm could hear Maggie cursing him.

"You fucking traitor! God damn fu-." Emm kicked her square in the teeth, knocking several out." Shut up you whore! You lot brought this on yourself when you attacked my Suki! Time for you to get the same fate that poor Ian did, he didn't have a face when I was done."

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the restaurant and into the street. Dropping her on her knees, he removed the bat from his back and placed it at the side of her head, ready to swing baseball style. "Make peace with god woman, doubt he'll listen, but you can try!" He brought down the bat against her head fifteen times, leaving nothing but pulp.

12:30am

Trevor Sullivan was having a smoke and a walk in a back ally, looking over his shoulder. Last report he heard over eighty members of the ULF had been found dead, including Maggie and Ian. Trevor was against the attack on Emm and his girlfriend, he knew what would happen if it failed. And did it ever fail. Between the two, Noah and Emm, both were terrifying, just in different ways. Noah was a cold and unfeeling sociopath, he could kill a man without batting an eye, and sometimes he would even laugh. But Emm, what made him truly terrifying was his rage; an unrelenting fury that once ignited could not be stopped.

"Fucking Noah, stupid basterd! Thanks to him we're all goin to-."

A hand in the darkness covered Trevor's mouth as a white hot pain split his spine in two, paralyzing him from the waist down. When he fell to the ground he was looking straight up at Emm, covered in dried blood holding a bat that was caked with blood.

"How ya been Trevor?"

"Emm! Wait; please man I didn't want to have-."

"Don't bother beggin for your life. This bat here has the brain and blood of Ian and Maggie on it, now it's going to have yours on it too." Emm raised the bat above his head.

"WAIT! NOO! NO!"

SWISH

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK. . .

1:45am 

Of the 153 members of the ULF, five remained: Noah, Billy Anderson and three low level members. Billy and the other three were hiding in an old building with a glass sky light, trying to form a plain to stop Emm before he gets to them.

"Does anybody have a fuckin idea on how to kill this bastard! Anybody?" screamed Billy to the others.

"Give it up Bill," said one of them. "We're as good as dead-."

CRASH

Glass rained down on the four men from the ceiling, then like an agent of death in fell Emm, hanging upside down on some rope he had found a couple blocks away. He made short order of them, four got bullets to the head and Billy got two in each leg. Putting himself right side up, Emm cut the rope and landed feet first on the ground, put his guns away and readied the bat.

"Time to add your brains to the bat Billy, say good night."

2:58am

Karakura Town was bathed in blood. In the last four hours 152 bodies had been found dead. Most were rittled with 7.62 mm or .45 caliber rounds. Four were beaten to death with a baseball bat, others had their necks broken. Hundreds of people had called in that a shirtless gunman was roaming the city killing only groups of Irishmen. No cops came thanks to OO7, only the van marked "Morgue".

And Noah was scared shitless for the first time in his life. He didn't have anyone else to protect him, they were all dead. He was beginning to regret sending his boys to take care of Emm. Fear was not something Noah was used to, emotion was something he wasn't used to. All his life he never felt anything for anyone and was confident that he was superior to anybody. He thought he could topple the British government with is militant faction.

Now here he was, a frantic and terrified man, his forces reduced to nothing at the hands of his little brother. Noah was armed with an old Mossburg 500 shotgun and was running to the Kurosaki Clinic to finish what his men hadn't: kill his brother, then his girlfriend and then his friends. He'd reform the Ulster Liberation Front when he was done, make it bigger and then topple the English in a bloody revolution. However, what Noah didn't know was that a certain Substitute Soul Reaper had over herd his plan and warned his friends and family, then told Emm.

The clinic was dark, not a light was on inside. _Good, a surprise killin, just like all the others_, Noah thought to himself. Not one for formality he blew the lock and door knob off then kicked it in. Breathing heavy Noah walked in and surveyed the lobby before going further in the building.

"Alright Emm, come out! You and me one on one! Don't really have a choice now do we!" A crackle from a nearby phone made Noah turn his head. Emm was on the line.

"You asked for it."

From the dark hall came two dim flashes, aimed right at Noah's knee caps, one for each knee. They exploded into bone shrapnel when they impacted, causing Noah to fall forward and drop his gun. His screams of pain filled the small clinic.

"YOU BASTARD!" The lights inside the clinic turned on, reviling Emm standing in the hallway, behind him were his friends. Noah tried to crawl to his gun, but Emm walked up and kicked it away, then tuned his brother over.

"What's a matter Noah? Sad that I beat your whore's brains out or because you're once feared Ulster Liberation Front was killed off in one night by one man? We knew you were comin, had a friend listen in on your conversation"

Noah was trying his best to hold back his screams, while watching as Emm ejected the empty mags from his Colt's, loaded a single bullet in the chambers then add the eight round mags.

"Fuck you Emm, FUCK YOU!"

Firing both guns, Emm put one bullet in each shin, one in each thigh , one in each hand, one in each arm(lower and upper), one in each elbow and one in each shoulder. He paused for a moment and just stared at his brother, who was on the verge of tears from the pain. Behind Emm the others just looked at the scene in front of them. Brother against brother.

"You don't have the guts to do it! You can't kill me, your own brother! YOU'RE FAMILY!"

"Wrong", answered Emm with no emotion in his voice. "The last of my family are already dead, and their names are engraved on these here guns." Emm got closer so his brothers head was fully visible, and raised the guns to Noah's head. "The ones you see behind me, and the girl you had beat, they are my family now. When you get to hell, tell Dad I said hi."

THUMP THUMP

Sunday March 28th, 2004

Tatsuki opened her eyes and found herself in one of the medical rooms at the Kurosaki Clinic with a cast on her arm and her head bandaged. She didn't understand at first, and then the memory of what happened last night came back quick.

"Emm!" She shot up and was about to panic when she found him sleeping in a chair near her bed. "Emm, wake up."

He stirred a little, then opened his eyes. He had showered the night before and had a change of clothes brought to him, then spent the rest of the night at her side. She was lucky, no major damage had been done to her, just some cuts, bruises and a fractured arm. "Hey, how re ya this morning?"

"A little sore, but otherwise I'm fine." Emm gave her a small smile before talking.

"I'm sorry about all this Suki. . . I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Emm stop." interrupted Tatsuki. "It's not your fault this happened, and I don't blame you for any of it. It's not the first time I've been kicked around. So, what now?"

"Well, I guess I'd better tell you, you'll find out anyway. Noah and the ULF won't be bothering me or any of us anymore. I killed them all."

"You what!"

"All 153 of them. So if you hear a story about the "Butcher of Karakura Town", that's me. So. . . with that little bit of information, do still want to be the future Mrs. Lynch?"

She didn't wait to give him answer. Leaning over and giving him a kiss, she looked into is eyes and gave him a one word answer. "Yes."


	5. Enter The Lynch Mob

1**A/N: This chapter has cameo appearances of Shawn Meehan and Nick Peretti from my story **_**The Pass**_** and Sir Integra Hellsing. I don't own Sir Integra by Meehan and Peretti are mine!**

_With the end in sight,  
>I clench what's left of light,<br>Press it against my head,  
>And dream of the color red<em>- Of All These Yesterdays, Trivium

March 31st, 2005. Chicago

"Hey Shawn, you know that APB Interpol put out on the terrorist Emmerson Lynch?"

Sergeant. Shawn Meehan looked up from his desk at his partner Sergeant. Nick Peretti with a "so fucking what" look in his eye. "Yes Nick, what about him?"

"He's been cleared, record wiped clean. You believe that shit?"

Sergeant. Meehan thought about it, "Good, one less thing we have to deal with. Now go away, I have a nap coming."

April 30th, 2005

The wedding was held a week after the "Karakura Town Butcher" story died down. It was a small ceremony, only family and friends. . . and most of the Gotei 13. It was a joyous affair; Emm was officially inducted into the madness when Ichigo's father landed a flying kick to his face then was chased around by Captain. Zaraki, who tried to fight him.

M had kept her word: Emmerson Jackson Lynch, the terrorist, was wiped from every data base known to man, only a physical copy remained and it was in his possession. The official story was that Emmerson Lynch was a deep cover MI6 agent that destroyed the Ulster Liberation Front from the inside.

A couple weeks after the wedding everyone was relaxing at the Kurosaki Clinic when a knock was heard at the front door. When Ichigo's dad opened the door in walked a stern looking woman wearing a proper pant suit smoking a cigar. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm looking for Mr. Lynch." Emm stood up and greeted her. "That would be me. You must be Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Pleasure to meet you."

"Let's skip the pleasantries. My forces are still being rebuilt after that mess in '99. I need a new Angel of Death to replace the one who died. With your skills you are a perfect canidate."

Emm thought it through, his wife and friends watching him, then looked at Sir Integra. "I'll do, but I have three requests."

"What are they?"

"First, I want to finish high school here in Karakura Town."

"Done"

"Second, I want to keep the thirty million dollars that was the ULF's fund."

"Done."

"Lastly, I want to take them with me."

Tatsuki, Chad, Uyru, Ichigo and Orihime all about fell out when he said that. "Emm, we can't just!"

"I'm not done Ichigo. You see, you all want to go to college right?"

That all shook yes. "What are you getting at Mr. Lynch?" asked Sir Hellsing

"You said yourself your forces are still weak. They all have unique abilities and major connections to another ream you've never seen before. They also want to further their education. You let me bring them, let them pick whatever collage the want to attend and I'll pay for it." He turned to his wife and friends.

"How 'bout it? An education in the United Kingdom paid by me and a guaranteed job during and after collage. I have thirty million dollars and what better way to spend it than this?"

They all thought about it for a couple minutes, then Tatsuki answered first. "I'll do it Emm."

"Sure" rumbled Chad

"I'm in" answered Uyru

"Sign me up!" answered Orihime

"I'm with ya buddy." said Ichigo. Emm looked over at Sir Integra and waited for an answer.

"You are a smart man Mr. Lynch. Deal"

Everyone in the room smiled big. Life was going to get interesting.


End file.
